


Clarity

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Rise of Skywalker [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Badass Rey, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Gray Jedi, Gray Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Jedi texts, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, in that KOTOR II gets mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rey comes to a realization.





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Language and Translation
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

She managed to save the Jedi texts from the tree before it ultimately burned down. She doesn’t know why, if she knew somehow that they were in danger of being lost at any moment, but she’s glad she did. In a way, they remind her of Luke — or rather, Luke as he should have been. A mentor, a leader, a teacher. She needed a teacher, and Luke didn’t quite fill that role.   
  
Even as she sits in the main hold, where just about everyone else is asleep, Threepio shuffles towards her. “Mistress Rey, is it a good idea to be up so late?”  
  
“I doubt I can sleep anyway,” Rey says. “So this part...” She can’t help but feel like she’s trying to decipher a language even she doesn’t know. She’s taught herself a lot of things, including Wookiee and droid languages, but even so, this feels completely beyond her. An ancient language, all but lost to history. To legends.   
  
“Oh! I believe this is the part where former General Arawn Sinn talks about her battle with Darth Sion.”  
  
Rey smiles. “Thank you, Threepio.” She reads on, Threepio providing accompanying help and translation, and for a moment, it’s not just about lifting rocks or wielding lightsabers. It’s a history, a culture, a lifestyle. She’s still astounded, though, that things like this have been happening for generations. Changed names and circumstances, but it’s still like unwanted parallels. Are they doomed to keep repeating this pattern until the galaxy ends?  
  
Was that what Kylo, what Ben, was trying to stop? She doesn’t know. She doubts she could ever know anymore.  
  
Perhaps she can find her own path, as Arawn did. Show others the way, as Arawn did. Maybe that’s her place in all this. Maybe she doesn’t need someone to show her. She supposes she’s known all along.  
  
Now that she knows, it feels like a burst of clarity.


End file.
